Trick and Treat!
by K.Crystalheart
Summary: Every town has it's secrets, but some have bigger ones. When a new stranger finds her way into this town, will she share the same fate as other people? Miku, Rin, and Len. Alternate Universe.
1. The Beginning

**(A/N) Okay, this is my first vocaloid fan fiction. It's based on the song "Trick and Treat" (hence the title) which I really like. The parts in bold are the song, so enjoy! By the way, if you want to see Miku, Rin, or Len's outfit, it's this: **

(** youtube .com/watch?v=insCeDwbPaI )**

**Oh! This is Alternate Universe. :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Once upon a time, not too long ago, was a town. Not too big, and not too small. It was easy to overlook this small town, since it was so innocent and boring. However, each town has a secret, and this town was no different. In fact, their secret was far more frightening than others, for there was a forest behind that town that no one dared enter. Every time someone did enter, they were never seen again. Not one. When someone went missing, it wasn't thought about what happened. It was obvious. Some daring person decided to venture in.<em>

_The disappearances were ignored, and no one talked about them. It was as simple as that. Only the foolish would walk in. They'd ignore the heeds of danger, and no one ever thought about what would happen next. Just another tally on the long growing list of disappearances. No one ever hoped for them to come back, since it wouldn't happen. Not today, nor tomorrow, or any other day._

_However, it was when outsiders came that things would spice up. The clueless fools would think that the forest was a simple superstition and go in. Yet again, no one reappeared. Things overlooked by the small, seemingly innocent town. The residents no longer cared. It was just another thing to overlook. Nevertheless, a new stranger had appeared…._

_The foreigner's big eyes shined with a clear, blue tone. Her teal, waist length hair was tied into two simple ponytails on each side of her head. She had an innocent look about her, and somewhat naïve. She grinned at the townspeople throughout the city, a small hop to her step as she walked around. She wore a long sleeved, black dress, a contrast to her sparkling personality. The townspeople would smile back, thinking about how long it will be until the girl disappears._

* * *

><p>Two figures stand, hidden in the shadows of the alleys. Both look no older than perhaps fourteen, yet their burning green eyes make them seem increasingly older. They were both twins, and kept the resemblance. Both wore matching outfits, oddly seeming like they belong in the clothes of a doll. Although black, the stripes of red made the outfits give off a sadistic look instead of a playful one. Their eyes had a chilling look in them as they watched the girl walking through the town.<p>

"So a new stranger has arrived." The boy twin stated in interest.

"Quite. Another 'addition' to the collection." The girl twin snickered malevolently.

"Think she'll be easy to trick?"

"She seems immature enough to fall into any trap."

"So, shall we do the usual?"

"Naturally."

Both twins giggled excitedly, as they blended into the shadows of the alley until they both disappeared. A small giggled echoed off the walls of the alleyway and spread into the city. The young stranger turned around curiously; suddenly getting the feeling she was being watched. She froze, before continuing her skipping through the town. She found it abnormal to hear two children giggling so oddly, yet she ignored the feeling of paranoia filling her.

**Come deeper; come deeper into the forest where you heard a voice so kind.**

**Come on in, come on in, you never know who in the forest you will find.**

That feeling of being watched stayed with her the whole day, as well as she couldn't sleep well. The stranger rubbed her eyes tiredly, and yawned. It was becoming night yet again, and she was hoping to sleep well tonight. She glanced up to the moon, noting that it was a full moon. She smiled and continued walking until she reached the edge of the town, which was where the inn she stayed at was. As she dragged her feet towards the inn, she heard a voice of a child, one which sounded gentle and quiet. "Hey Miss, where are you going?"

The woman looked around, trying to look for the person speaking to her. "To the inn. I'm staying there." She replied, still unsure where the voice was coming from. "Oh." The voice sounded disappointed as it let out a sigh. "I was hoping you could play with me." The voice whispered softly, as if embarrassed to ask the question. The stranger smiled, as she realized the voice was coming from the forest. "Sure, I guess I could come for a while…" She heard the child giggle in excitement. "Yay! Then come on! Try and catch me!" Rustling in the bushes hinted where the child was, and the girl found herself following the child.

Although the stranger found it odd to see a child playing all alone in the forest in the dark, she followed the boy, walking and listening for him. An odd rustle behind her alerted her of someone's presence, and she quickly turned around. She jumped towards the bush, and was able to grab the wrist of a child. "Caught you!" the stranger chuckled. She then looked at the child again, and realized it was a girl, -who seemed quite smug- that was hiding in the bushes. She immediately let go, and muttered a small sorry.

Behind the woman, she heard an innocent laugh, and turned to see the boy whom she had heard near the inn. "Got you! You caught my sister, not me!" he stuck his tongue out in a mocking gesture and walked over. It was then that the woman noticed the resemblance. They were twins. "You didn't tell me you had a twin." The woman defended her failure to catch the boy. The boy twin nodded. "Yeah, you're right. Then come on, let's play another game! But to play it, you need to keep up with us!" he alerted her. She nodded and smiled. "Agreed. Now before we play, what are your names?" she asked curiously. The twins laughed in unison. "Keep up with us, and we'll tell you." They said together. The woman shrugged. "Very well. But my name is Miku. And I'm glad we're playing. This is so much fun!" Miku grinned and stood up. The twins giggled and looked Miku. "Wait, it'll get even more fun." The girl twin giggled in delight. Miku was confused, but nodded. "Okay then, let's play!"

* * *

><p><strong>Unless you haven't heard the song, it's obvious who dies. -_-; This is going to be three chapters long, I believe, and I'm going to have fun with this! MWAHAHA! *ahem* Sorry 'bout that!<strong>


	2. The Middle

**(A/N) If you have noticed now, the lyrics may seem a little different, but I tried my best to translate it closely. ^^;**

* * *

><p><strong>Follow me, follow me; go as quick as you can go in the dark.<strong>

**Hurry up, hurry up; we're about to play so on your mark.**

Miku followed the twins, running as fast as she could in her dress. It was dark in the forest, even with the glow from the full moon. She followed blindly words of encouragement from the twins as she ran deeper and deeper into the forest. For a moment, it occurred to her that she had gone too far in, and she wouldn't find the way out. However, she reminded herself that the twins would probably know. She continued through the forest, dodging branches, trees, rocks, and more debris, yet she didn't fall.  
>Miku stayed persistent, wanting to both win and play another game. These were the things fueling her running, which slowly began to exhaust her. Every time she thought she lost them, they would reappear with more support and excitement. She couldn't help but feel the same way.<p>

"Come on! Hurry up! We're almost there!" the boy called out.

"Almost where?" Miku asked curiously.

"Where we'll play the game!"

Miku continued running after the twins until she finally realized what they meant. It was a large mansion, which seemed to have been there for centuries. It seemed rotting, yet the lights flickering inside invited her to go in. She stared at the mansion in awe, as she realized how interesting it looked. Her eyes finally looked down at the door, where the twins were walking in. The boy twin motioned her to come in, and her feet began to walk involuntarily towards the house. As she walked up the steps of the porch, the steps creaked from disuse, and to an extent, they seemed to tell her not to go in. She ignored it, and went into the house.

Inside, it was illuminated brightly, and she could how friendly the house looked. She walked around curiously, looking into all the different rooms and hallways. She slowly wandered into what seemed to be a dining room and sat down. The chair she sat in was worn in the seat, as if thousands of people had sat there before. She shrugged it off and put her hands on the table, which had a white cover. It was a small table, meant for three, and she waited for the twins.

**Sweets made up of cinnamon seem just like a magic stick**

**Feeling like you're drowning in syrup can obviously make you sick.**

"Hello Miku!"

"Glad you could join us!"

Miku glanced up at the twins and smiled. Both carried what seemed like sweets and candies. The boy carried a plate of cinnamon sticks piled one on top of the other. The girl twin carried a bowl filled with caramel syrup. The smell filled the room, making everything smell sweet. Miku realized she hadn't eaten today, as her mouth watered. The twins sat down next to Miku, their smiles making her smile as well. "Help yourself," they said in unison. "there's plenty to go around." Miku nodded and grabbed the cinnamon stick and dipped it in the syrup. She lifted it up slowly, watching the caramel drip out. She waved the stick twice, making the syrup drip down. Miku giggled softly, realizing how much it reminded her of a magical wand. She waved it once more before eating it. It was sweet, but the caramel was thick like molasses, and stuck in her mouth. For a moment, she felt like she was choking on sweets and sugar, but the feeling quickly went away.

She placed the cinnamon stick down and sighed. "I'm full." she informed both twins. She noticed neither had eaten, and frowned. "Aren't you two going to eat?" she asked. The children shook their heads. "We had some already before you came in." the girl admitted. Miku nodded, before realizing she still hadn't learned their names. "Ah! I forgot to ask your names. " The twins seemed caught off guard, but quickly regained their posture. "My name is Rin." The girl bowed her head. "My name is Len." The boy bowed his head. Miku nodded. "Okay. Rin, Len, thank you for the food, but I must get going. I'm really tired." Miku stood up and yawned, but the twins frowned. "But we were going to play a game, weren't we?" they looked at Miku pleadingly. Miku sighed. "Okay, I guess we could play one game…."

**Dreams relieve you of all your pains and sorrows that make you weep.**

**Since your dreams are heavenly made go have one and go to sleep.**

**It is only valuable if there are illusions deep within the dream.**

**If you take the blindfold off, everything will be how it should seem.**

"Do you know how dreams work?" Len whispered into Miku's ear. She shook her head. "It's pretty easy. Dreams exist to take you out of reality and allow you to ignore all the pains and sorrows you have." Rin answered. Miku nodded, her eyes drooping. Len glanced to Rin and nodded once. "This is how this game works. I'll put this blindfold on you, and you need to try to distinguish reality from dream. It'll be fun." Len added. Rin began to tie the blindfold around her head lightly. "Ready?" They asked in unison. Miku nodded and stood up. She nearly tripped, but caught herself in time. She raised her blindfold slightly, but the twins pulled it back down. "You're not allowed to pull off the blindfold!" Len warned. Miku mumbled a small sorry and promised to keep it down. It was a strange game, but it seemed fun.

**You will see that your hands are holding mine, dragging at my heel.**

**You've already given up, don't take it back, it's a deal!**

Miku laughed out loudly as she was pulled around the house, running as quick as she could. Len –or was it Rin?- pulled her around the house, leading her around. She no longer knew where she was, and she couldn't help but wonder where in the house she was, and where she was going. She was forgetting what was real and what wasn't. Where was she? Who was she with? Why was she here? The only thing that stayed on her mind was the game and the twins. All else was invaluable at the moment.

After a while longer, the exhaustion she felt came back in a wave of fatigue as she fell down. She landed face first on the ground and gasped. She stayed on the floor, still. "Miku, are we going to play?" Len asked sadly. Miku sighed and shook her head. "I give up. I'm sorry, but I'm tired." She complained, still on the ground. She went to pull off the blindfold, but was stopped. "You promised you weren't going to take it off…" Rin whispered. Miku shrugged, and sat up. "Maybe we can play later, but I rather sleep." Miku admitted. She could hear both twins sigh. "Okay, we'll take you to a room to sleep, but you'll play with us later, right?" it was funny how they said it in unison. Miku nodded. "Okay." She went to pull off the blindfold but was stopped. "Nuh-uh. You're not allowed to pull off the blindfold. We'll lead you to the bed." Len said. Miku sighed and nodded. "Okay. Okay."

* * *

><p><strong>(AN ) Silly Miku! Don't you know not to go to sleep in weird mansions with weird twins? Of course not. I'm making you dumb that way. *hums the song, thinking what to write next***


	3. The End

**(A/N) **

** Rin: Hello there~! Glad you could make it to the story~! This is the end, by the way! **

**Len: In case you're wondering why we're here and not the author, let's just say...**

**Together: We took care of her for not updating!**

**Rin: She had the story in her computer. She just didn't upload it!**

**Len: Sad, isn't it? She could have avoided this if she would have updated...**

**Rin: Indeed. Anyways! (or Kokonechan8) does not own Vocaloid in anyway. **

**Len: Although she is supposedly a huge fan. Now...**

**Together: On with the show~!**

* * *

><p><strong>Sometimes we can see the shine of doubt flickering on the double edged knife.<strong>

**A faultless love does not exist, for nothing's ever perfect in this life.**

**Through a little hole, I saw something that I thought I would never see.**

**Lantern shadows grew, and they never knew, oh how they frighten me!**

As she woke up, Miku felt a pain in her neck. She realized that she was in the sitting position and frowned. What had happened? She opened her eyes to only feel the blindfold on her eyes. She moved her hands up to her eyes and moved the blindfold slightly off. She peeked through a small hole in the blindfold into the house. The bright lights that once illuminated the house were now dimmed so the least amount of light possible escaped. The long shadows tempted to grab her and never let go, and for a moment, doubt filled her. Weren't they just playing together happily? Weren't they friends? Wasn't it just an innocent game? She found herself wondering how she had been tricked into believing something so innocent and perfect was real.

The shadows continued to grow larger and larger, and for a moment, Miku became afraid. The shadows seemed to get closer and closer, not allowing her a moment to see where they were coming from. She shivered, feeling the tension rising as the shadows came closer. Miku froze, trying not to move as the shadows came closer and closer, until she could finally make out the figures.

**Oh my, oh my, you horrible kid, why did you wake up so soon?**

**If you think that blindfold's coming off, should I have to blind you?**

**Oh look, oh look, she's laughing, now isn't that the cutest sight?**

**But you still have too many lies, so let's play again tonight!**

It was Rin and Len. They both crouched down to her and smiled. Except, their smile was malevolent, and eyes screamed cold pleasure. "You terrible kid, why did you wake up so soon?" Len whispered angrily. Rin giggled. "If you think your blindfold is going to fall, would you like me to blind you?" she asked. Miku stared at both twins blankly, and began to laugh. It was some dark humor, but she found it silly. "Aw!" Rin cooed. "Look Len, she's laughing! Isn't that the cutest thing?" Len laughed along with Rin. "Yeah!" he suddenly stopped, and locked eyes with Miku. His eyes had a cold glare deep within them. "But she still is too innocent and believes in so many obviously fake lies," he raised Miku's head up. "so let's play again tonight!" Miku froze, and looked at both twins frantically. They didn't seem to be joking at all. She then realized what they meant. The knife Len held made the situation even graver.

**Hey, give me that…. Ha ha!**

**Why do you tremble just like a poor, defenseless little mouse?**

**Is it because you grew up so well on the milk served in your house?**

**This is my domain, my home, as warm as any other place.**

**I'll take what I want from your pockets; wipe those tears from your face.**

Miku shivered slightly, covering her face. Small sobs escaped her, not stopping for a moment."My eyes… my eyes…." Behind her, she could hear the twins laughing in a mocking way. "She's just like a mouse! Look how she trembles! How pathetic!" Rin taunted her, knowing Miku couldn't fight back. Miku began to cry harder. Len laughed and continued to search through the things they had taken from her. "Honestly, the things she has is garbage. Useless." He tossed her things away, cleaning his hands. He played the knife, chuckling. "We're not done with her yet…."

**Give me that, come quickly, and just give it here right now.**

**Don't ask why or where or when, you don't even need to know how.**

**Eat these sweets, they're good to use to fake hospitality.**

**Give me that, quickly, just give it right here to me.**

Loud screams came from the mansion; ones that could make glass shatter. Small giggles also came out, causing the scene to seem more and more sinister. One last scream was cut short, and no more sound came from the house. And for once, everything made sense. The sweets given to the stranger where to make the twins look friendly. It made all suspicions melt into thin air. They wanted nothing else than to add her to their collection. She wasn't the first, and she wasn't the last to wander into those woods; those terrible, sinister woods. And the town no longer cared. And they still don't. That girl was simply another tally on the list of those who disappeared. With her gone, it only made the space open for another person.

"_Good evening sir, how do you do?"_

"_Very well. It's my first time in this town, and it's pretty nice." _

"_Welcome to our town. However, allow me to give you a piece of advice."_

"_Sure! Why not?"_

"_Don't go into those woods. Bad things happen there."  
>"Please. That's only a superstition; an urban myth!"<em>

_At the sound of that two twins giggled in excitement. They watched the blue-haired stranger. He wore a long coat, and blue scarf. He seemed ridiculously merry, and immature. Len smiled and crossed his arms. "What do you think?" Rin smiled. "He'll be easier than the girl." Len glanced out from the alley. "Then let's go tonight." He told her. Rin nodded. "Another addition to the collection…."_

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) **

**Len: I love this ending!**

**Rin: Me too! It's an excellent way to end it!**

**Kaito: Why me...?**

**Len: Because I refuse to die even one more time.**

**Rin: Good point~!**

**Miku: B-but... I died! ****T^T **

**Len: Too bad~**

**Rin: So sad~**

**Len/Rin: Now don't forget to review~! Or we may come after you next...**


End file.
